witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Novigrad
Image:Icon Elven city.png default City built on elven ruins desc none Novigrad is a free city within Kingdom of Redania and therefore not subject to the rule of that kingdom. It is one of the major ports of the continent and a big competitor of Kovir. The population of Novigrad is nearly 30,000, and is one of the largest cities in the North. Novigrad does not have an official ruler but does have prominent underworld figures who "rule" it instead: (Whoreson Junior, Sigi Rueven, Cleaver & King of Beggars). It also has a strong presence of the Church of the Eternal Fire (Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart & Chappelle) led by the Hierarch and a council of electors. Novigrad is one of the major locations featured in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. History ]]The city was once a (by human standards) small elven town (called Est Tayiar). After the first humans came to the delta of the Pontar, the city remained abandoned until new human settlers arrived and Novigrad became the capital of newly-founded kingdom of Sambuk, which extended from the Pontar to the Arc Coast, a kingdom which would later become Redania. Also the first pact dividing clerics, mages and rulers - Novigradian Union - was signed here. Under the rule of Vestibor the Proud, the city was conquered by Temeria during the Seven Year War, forcing the Redanians to move their capital to Tretogor. Novigrad remained under Temerian rule until the rule of Radovid III, also known as the Bold, when, after negotiation, a compromise was agreed upon and Novigrad became a free city where both Temerians and Redanians could keep part of the honour. Novigrad remains a free city to this day although Redanian ships are stationed in the port and the successive rulers of Redania up to and including King Radovid V, known as the Stern, sometime adopt the style of 'Kings of Redania and Novigrad'. Heraldry The coat of arms for Novigrad is not actually described in the novels. This particular coats of arms are based on images from The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. For a different take on the coat of arms, we have the Czech concept, concept of our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro and version from the second issue of "Biały Wilk" (The White Wolf) magazine. Places * Main Street Season of Storms Biały Wilk (The White Wolf) magazine - 2nd issue (linking the market square and the largest temple) * Market square * West Bazaar Eternal Flame * Old Town * New Town * Seaport * Zoo Buildings According to the short story "Eternal Flame", Novigrad has four watermills, eight banks, nineteen lombards, thirty five inns and taverns, twelve brothels and nineteen temples. Some examples: Large buildings: * Hierarch's castle * City hall * Grand Picket - probably the largest temple in Northern Kingdoms Banks: * Main branch of Vivaldi Bank * Main branch of Cianfanelli Bank Time of Contempt * Main branch of Zammorto Bank * Main branch of Jonkheer Bank * Branch of Giancardi Bank Inns and taverns: * The Spearhead * Hen Cerbin Brothels: * Passiflora brothel * Crippled Kate's brothel Other buidings: * 19 lombards * Manufactories of crackowes and broadcloth * Port cranes * The Borsodis' Auction House * Gnomish Invention Factory * Zerrikanian Spice Company * Guardhouse People Religion The main article at : Church of Eternal Fire In term of religion and faith there is no doubts - Church of the Eternal Fire and Prophet Lebioda are main faiths in biggest, although there are still some marks of older religions such as in Forefather and Godmother true power is in Sacred Flame, also Temple Guards is now holding order in entire city no longer just some building-protecting unit. Adaptations movie|centre]] The first part of the episode Dolina Kwiatków takes place in Novigrad, where Geralt and Dandelion encounter a doppler impersonating Dainty Biberveldt, a halfling merchant. During episode they also bump into Chappelle. Then they leave Free City of Novigrad and head for Valley of Flowers. [[The Witcher|''The Witcher]] In Chapter I, one of the travellers walking on the roads recognizes our main hero Geralt of Rivia, and comments on how the witcher helped him with some garkains in Free City of Novigrad several years prior to events of first game. However, he could not pay the witcher for his services at the time. Having recognized Geralt, he gives him 100 .cs:Novigrad de:Novigrad es:Novigrado fr:Novigrad lt:Naujamiesty pl:Novigradit:Novigrad ''[[The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt|'The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt']] Free City of Novigrad is one of three (four with Blood & Wine) main location (other three are Toussaint, Velen and Skellige Islands) in game. In-game description Once a part of Redania. Novigrad now has the status of free city. It is the worlds largest city and, without a doubt, richest as well. Cradle of the cult of the Eternal Fire, it is now home of the church of the same name. It is ruled officially by the head of the church, reffered to as the hierarch, thought its underworld crime bosses also have a great deal of say in matters. Fast travel points: ]] * Electors Square * Gate of the Hierarch * Hierarch Square * Glory Gate * Novigrad Docks * Oxenfurt Gate * Portside Gate * Southern Gate * St. Gregory's Bridge * Tretogor Gate Noteworthy places In the game: In The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt you can find 4 taverns, 3 blacksmiths, 1 armorer, 2 barbers, 10 boats and 2 brothels in Novigrad. The City has 6 gates. It is built on 3 islands (4 if you count Farcorners, outskirts of Novigrad). The city is divided into 13 parts (counting squares, not counting taverns and gates): Farcorners, Lacehalls, Harborside, Glory Lane, The Bits, Silverton, Gildorf, Temple Isle, St. Gregory´s Bridge, Elector Square, Hierarch Square, Fish Market and the Temple of the Eternal Fire. References Category:Cities Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher 3 locations Category:Capital Category:Novigrad